rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Gulgrum Darkflame
Gulgrum Darkflame, known to most as Senator Darkflame, is a fairly young Dark Iron senator who was recently elected in the aftermath of the Dark Iron Clan joining the Three Hammers. Gulgrum is known for his liberal (by Dark Iron standards) stances, as well as his loyalty to the Alliance; he seems to genuinely agree with its goals and core values. The Beginning Childhood Gulgrum was born one hundred and nine years before the creation of the Council of Three Hammers. He enjoyed a fairly luxurious childhood, his mother a mage serving in the military and his father a well-off trader. In addition, Gulgrum received a good education; his father intended for him to take over his business one day. By his adolescence, Gulgrum was fluent in Goblin and had a firm understanding of economics. In order to appease his wife, Gulgrum's father also had him be given a brief military education as well as training in melee combat. His mother also took a more direct role, teaching him the basics of the arcane. In the end, Gulgrum only knew a bit of magic, though he knew enough to start a fire. Gulgrum's grandfather on his father's side also played a large role in his early life. His grandfather was a veteran of the War of the Three Hammers, and often told his grandson stories about the war and life when the dwarves were unified. Although Gulgrum's formal history education was extremely biased in favor of the Dark Irons, his grandfather tended to tell him the truth. Late Adolescence When he was a young adult, Gulgrum abandoned his studies and joined his father's business, despite his mother urging him to enlist in the military. He worked alongside his father, who was delighted to have his son join him. Gulgrum served as his father's apprentice for several years, during which Gulgrum learned the tricks of the trade. His formal education of trading and economics was augmented by real experience. A dwarf of his experience and education was bound for greater positions, however.... Onward Greener Pastures With his apprenticeship to his father over, Gulgrum decided to move on to greater prospects within the family business. He volunteered to lead a caravan that would travel to various goblin outposts, generally in human lands. Gulgrum used some of his own money to purchase a few pieces of plate armor, as well as a Dark Iron sword. He grew his beard comically long months in advance; Gulgrum had heard of goblin stereotypes of dwarves, and wished to appease them in addition to ease the process of making a name for himself amongst foreign traders. His main customers were goblins, though sometimes a human lord or bandit chief would make contact with Gulgrum, interested in what he had to offer. Gulgrum's main good was Dark Iron ore. Goblins valued it due to its strength and resistance to intense heat. Dark Irons could solve many of the instabilities experienced by many goblin machines, to Gulgrum's understanding. For the return trip, Gulgrum would purchase gunpowder in bulk. The Dark Iron military had already begun to train riflemen, so it was in high demand. Some other items of interest would also be purchased to sell to the citizens of Shadowforge: exotic spices, odd pieces of goblin technology, and weapons sometimes. Although the Dark Iron were not officially at war with the human kingdoms or the other dwarven clans, they were hardly welcome. Gulgrum's training in magic and swordplay would indeed prove useful, as his caravan was attacked numerous times over the years he traveled. Although it is a secret that the modern Senator Darkflame works to keep hidden, Gulgrum has the blood of a few dozen humans and Bronzebeards on his hands. Some were bandits, other militia. Gulgrum's action wasn't confined to attacks, however; while his father's men were negotiating with goblins at trading posts, he would often sell his blade for short-term jobs to goblin merchants in need of aid. Not only did Gulgrum begin to make a sizable profit, he also saw the outside world. Not many Dark Iron would ever leave Blackrock, and Gulgrum saw places and people beyond the imagination of most Dark Iron dwarves. During all of this, he kept his grandfather's stories in mind. When Gulgrum would return to Shadowforge after his long trips, it would be the other way around; he told his curious grandfather about the outside world, which he hadn't seen for over a hundred years. During his travels, Gulgrum took it upon himself to map out the trading routes his caravan used. There were relatively few Dark Iron caravans, though Gulgrum sold his maps to other traders. His name was known by many Dark iron traders; some praised him for his successes and accomplishments, while others frowned on his lust for adventure and willingness to negotiate with other races. His father was focused on profit, and cared little for Gulgrum's views. As such, Gulgrum's father was very pleased with his progress. The family's wealth increased and increased, though unfortunately their source of income would soon be crippled. Blood and Ash Shortly after returning from one of his trading missions, Gulgrum received word from his father that there would not be a next caravan. Foreign creatures larger than humans with dark, greenish skin had invaded Blackrock Mountain. Unable to trade, Gulgrum enlisted for a year in the Dark Iron military against the wishes of his father. Using his influence and wealth, Gulgrum obtained a captain's commission. The creatures, who turned out to be known as orcs, were also waging war on the humans and other dwarven clans. They took large portions of Blackrock, though Shadowforge remained standing. Gulgrum's adventuring days prepared him well for the skirmishes that took place in Blackrock. Gulgrum and his men were deployed almost exclusively in areas around Shadowforge, generally on the defensive. His military career was fairly successful, overall. He did not achieve any great victories, though he wasn't crushed by any crippling defeats. During his service, Gulgrum became good friends with a rifleman under his command, Thulgam. Although Thulgam was of lower birth and received little education, he proved to be a cunning and competent soldier. Responsible for saving Gulgrum's life more than once, Gulgrum would always remember Thulgam's service. Gulgrum went back home after his year of service with his share of scars and experience. He came home to his father, who was delighted to see him alive; the war had strengthened the family business, as Gulgrum's father was clever enough to profit off of the fighting. Gulgrum returned to the business, though obviously he couldn't run a caravan during wartime, with the Blackrock orcs constantly assaulting the Dark Iron. Gulgrum's new work was much more menial. He wrote letters and read documents, occasionally making a business deal in person. After several months of working, Gulgrum received an odd visit; his own mother came to see him. Gulgrum's mother made a curious proposal. She offered to take Gulgrum as her apprentice, to complete his training in the arcane arts. Gulgrum had not spoken to his mother since he enlisted in the military; he suspected that she joined the Twilight's Hammer. While Gulgrum certainly had no love for the cult and intended to keep himself as far away from Ragnaros as possible, even he could not deny the power of magic. And he saw no future for himself in paperwork and dull business affairs. After a few days of consideration, Gulgrum accepted the offer, and so he began learning the ways of the flame once more. Gulgrum spent nearly two years studying in libraries, away from his now disappointed father. His magic was now more than capable in combat; although he was still training, his spells were potent enough to disable an orc with a direct strike. His mother, albeit conservatively, began to allow him to take part in certain battles and skirmishes. Gulgrum stayed behind the frontlines, and was never seriously wounded. When not on the battlefield, he studied; the first-hand experience and education would shape Gulgrum into a fine pyromancer over the years to come. Assault on Shadowforge Gulgrum dedicated himself to his magical studies and increasingly frequent visits to the battlefield for the next ten years, before deciding he had enough. Gulgrum had acquired more than ample evidence over the years that his mother was in the Twilight's Hammer. She only became more invested in their ranks every day, and was trying to influence her son to do the same. Gulgrum told his mother that he felt his training was complete, and quietly parted ways with her for the time being. He returned to his father, who was delighted to see him still mentally intact. Gulgrum returned to his father's business, though it would be foolish to neglect the orcs; they had managed to take parts of Shadowforge, despite the Dark Iron's military might. With the orcs on Shadowforge's doorstep, Gulgrum was able to frequent the field, all while playing a role in the business. He did not renew his commission; rather, Gulgrum associated with officers he knew from his years of service, whom were willing to accept unofficial aid. Gulgrum's advanced magic was a great help on the battlefield. After his years of training and practice, he was now more skilled than the average military pyromancer. The young Darkflame was hardly invincible, though, and eventually was hit in the knee by an orcish spear. Alive but unable to fight, he was whisked away from the front and given the top treatment by his wealthy father. Gulgrum would eventually come to see his injury as a blessing. When a small force hired by Magni Bronzebeard, king of Ironforge, sneaked into Shadowforge, disaster struck. Emperor Thaurissan was assassinated, in order to free his Bronzebeard 'wife'. Most of the Senate and many military officers were also murdered. The injured Gulgrum was still recovering at the time, and managed to evade death or further injury. He had long personally suspected Moira Thaurissan as being a magically-seduced slave of the Emperor, though shockingly enough, she stayed with the Dark Iron and refused to return home. She was now the ruler of Shadowforge. Further 'tragedy' would soon strike; that is, if you were a member of the Twilight's Hammer or loyal to Ragnaros. The Molten Core was invaded, and amazingly, the Firelord himself was banished back to the Firelands with most of his servants killed. The Dark Irons were weakened, but they were free of Ragnaros, as well as the incapable Thaurissan and his puppets in the Senate. To many, this was progress. The Dark Iron had potential to be great again . . . . Making Progress Picking up the Pieces Attention eventually shifted away from the Dark Iron. The Alliance and Horde were more interested in the broken world of Outland and later the frozen north to worry about the weakened Dark Irons. Around the same time Dagran Thaurissan was assassinated, Warchief Rend Blackhand and Nefarian were killed. The Dark Iron's two greatest enemies were now as weak as they are. Skirmishes were still common, but the two factions were more interested in rebuilding than waging war on the Dark Iron, who still had much of their military intact. The Dark Irons were as closest as they've been to peace since the Second War started. Moira Thaurissan stayed to lead the Dark Iron as their queen-regent. The Twilight's Hammer remnants were opposed to her, but they were weak by now. Many of the Dark Iron were reluctant, but disciplined enough to follow Moira; she was next in line, after all, as her infant son was far too young to rule. Gulgrum's mother had vanished during the fighting; she was assumed dead. Gulgrum and his father, however, were content with Shadowforge's new state, if not happy with it. No Ragnaros and no war meant they could focus on their business, strained from over twenty years of fighting. Gulgrum looked forward to the possibility of perhaps starting another caravan, though the Blackrock still controlled most of the Burning Steppes. When Gulgrum found himself limited to a management position, he decided to re-enlist in the military. With many of his superiors killed, Gulgrum was promoted to Major, half of out of merit and half of necessity. He found himself keeping order in Shadowforge more than anything; understandably, the city was noticeably unruly after all that happened. Fair but not weak, Gulgrum was not hesitant to resort to force when necessary. Still, he awarded those that helped him and was generally kind to loyal citizens. His attitude appealed to many of the Dark Iron, and Gulgrum was able to make many allies throughout his service. The Three Hammers Gulgrum kept his position in the military for some time, policing a small section of Shadowforge. News of the being known as the 'Lich King' eventually reached Shadowforge, and it was feared that the Bronzebeards may come down on the vulnerable Dark Iron. However, a major turn of events happened. Azeroth experienced a Second Shattering, causing chaos across both the Alliance and the Horde. Magni Bronzebeard was petrified by some kind of Titan artifact. To Gulgrum and the rest of the Dark Iron clan, this was a chance to rise again. Twilight activity had greatly increased, but Moira was now technically Queen of the Bronzebeards. Gulgrum was called to another post - not in Shadowforge or the Burning Steppes, but to Ironforge. Moira rode to Ironforge to claim her title; something that would not go easily. But the Dark Irons managed to bloodlessly enter the city. Gulgrum had left the Burning Steppes for the first time in many years, this time as a soldier rather than a trader. Moira's rule over Ironforge was harsh but brief, and after several turbulent events, the Council of Three Hammers was formed. The Dark Iron were now members of the Alliance. The change was sudden and massive. Gulgrum took some time of leave to head back to Shadowforge and speak to his father. Upon arriving home, Gulgrum received news that his grandfather finally passed away from old age. Gulgrum had not spoken to him in many years, and was a bit upset; though he proceeded to meet his father with a clear head. Gulgrum's father had mixed feelings on the ordeal; on one hand, the Dark Irons would now have excellent, stable trading partners in the new allies in Ironforge and Stormwind. On the other hand, the Dark Iron could be called off to fight distant wars against the Horde and the new Old God minion uprising. Gulgrum himself was quite uncertain; he had fought the humans and Bronzebeards in the past, albeit in fairly small scuffles, not war. Gulgrum and his father were able to agree that the Three Hammers would profit the Dark Iron in the long run, and give them much needed-stability. Gulgrum returned to his estate for rest and private contemplation. He was considering enlisting in the Three Hammers' military. Part of him longed for adventure again, to see the world outside and its peoples; even if it was through a bloody war. Though the Three Hammers were hardly eager to have Dark Irons leading interclan forces, and Gulgrum would likely have to give up his rank, he was still considering it. Gulgrum did not understand the strengths of the Bronzebeards or Wildhammers; how could be properly lead them without having fought beside their men first? Gulgrum considered the issue, not bothering to bring it up to his father who would definitely disapprove. One afternoon, Gulgrum had a curious visitor to his home: his own mother. Gulgrum had noticed some odd changes almost immediately. Her skin was somewhat pale and her eyes glowed far more than a Dark Iron's should. She was clad in black and violet robes, rather than the dark crimson colors typically seen by the Dark Iron. After a brief catching up, she offered her son great power if he returned to Grim Batol with her. Gulgrum was quite confused; he had heard of Grim Batol only in his grandfather's stories. He did not question her too much before claiming he would consider her offer. Gulgrum remembered his mother's past in the Twilight's Hammer, and could only assume her odd behavior could be attributed to continued service to them. And he himself was not remotely interested in giving up his newfound freedom from Ragnaros just to serve another higher power. Deployment Gulgrum, after a few more days of home, decided to officially resign from the Dark Iron military. He gave up his rank of major and, after gathering some supplies, decided to personally journey to Ironforge. He arrived there several weeks later, receiving a mostly cold welcome from the Bronzebeards. Even worse were the Wildhammer, who regarded him with outright hostility. Gulgrum found himself in a few brawls in his days in Ironforge, the typical dirty fighting techniques of the Dark Iron serving him well. There were several bar brawls that resulted in weapons being pulled and several being killed. It seemed like the Three Hammers were in danger of falling apart mere weeks after unification. Luckily, no one was seriously injured by Gulgrum's hands (as far as Ironforge officials know, that is), and he eventually managed to find a recruitment officer of the Three Hammers. The recruitment officer, luckily, was a younger dwarf. He regarded Gulgrum and the Dark Irons as more of a curiosity, likely not too familiar with the War of Three Hammers, or perhaps he thought it was too distant in the past to judge the Dark Iron from it. Gulgrum was assigned to a mixed unit, one that would aim to incorporate the strengths of the Bronzebeards, Wildhammer, and Dark Iron into a single, superior force. They were to be sent to Kalimdor, across the Great Sea, to fight in the Barrens. Gulgrum, like nearly all Dark Iron, had never been on a ship before. Most dwarves, in fact, rarely found themselves on a vessel. The constant sea sickness turned out to be a bit of a boon in the end; the troops were too sick to pick fights with the other clans. Dwarves were certainly not a seafaring people, though their superior technology and gnomish aid allowed for a quick journey to Kalimdor. The vessel that Gulgrum and the others traveled in was an advanced piece of work. It did not have a mast like human ships, instead relying solely on an engine for transportation. It was not remarkable to Gulgrum, though he considered just how efficient it was. Dwarves were not familiar with the sea, but their co-operation with the gnomes allowed them to easily overcome it, moreso than Kul Tiras and their sailing ships. Could the Three Hammers overcome their challenges through corporation? Could they compensate for each others' weaknesses? Gulgrum would find out soon enough. The Grand Alliance Bloody Barrens Gulgrum arrived in Theramore several weeks later, the human's bastion of power in Kalimdor. Gulgrum's unit marched through the swamps, which luckily had a paved road to the Barrens. The sun was bright, though the hot dryness reminded Gulgrum and the rest of his kin of home; they fared better than most, even if they could hardly see sometimes. Much to Gulgrum's relief, they anticipated the unit would be fighting mostly orcs, with limited tauren, troll, and goblin support. Gulgrum remembered his days fighting with the Blackrock well; he may have to deal with unfamiliar allies, but at least his enemies were familiar. He worried of the goblins, the only race with firepower to match the dwarves. The unit set up camp and fortifications a mile away from Bael Modan, intending to provide flanking support in the event of the keep being besieged. Quillboars attempting to claim land in the chaos from the south were a nuisance, but easily dealt with when they faced a disciplined military. Orcs and their allies were the only times the unit took notable casualties, though the orcs usually lost more in the end. It seemed like the Three Hammers could work after all, as long as they had a common enemy. While Gulgrum had to give up his rank in the Dark Iron to join the Three Hammers military, he was given some recognition for his veterancy; he was brought up to the rank of sergeant rather quickly, finding himself in command of a small group of spellcasters. Behind the front lines, he often dealt and coordinated with Kosadin, a Bronzebeard rifleman sergeant. Kosadin initially regarded Gulgrum with hostility, like most of his Bronzebeard brothers, though battle encourages camaraderie. Kosadin kept his negative view of the Dark Iron, but seemed to tolerate Gulgrum as a person and admire his efficiency in command and combat, if Gulgrum had to guess. Gulgrum, personally, did not view the Bronzeberds in a negative light like they did his people. The two became friends, somewhat, sharing drinks and discussion every now and then. After the Wildhammer firebombed Camp Taraujo, the Horde retaliated by destroying Bael Modan. It seemed like the goblins would be a problem after all. With the keep destroyed, Gulgrum's commanders made the decision to march north to set up camp near Fort Triumph. Gulgrum encountered several humans in Theramore, but this was the first time he had to work with them. Most human commanders seemed to not only tolerate the Dark Iron, but welcome the unorthodox power they brought to the battlefield. Gulgrum concluded that the humans he fought in his adventuring days had to be bandits or some other kind of group that deviated from society, or perhaps the humans or today are simply ignorant of dwarven history. It had already been a month when they saw their first engagement in the Battlescar. Gulgrum, Kosadin, and the rest of the unit would see plenty of combat in the next two month to come. Gulgrum, as well as Kosadin, survived the ordeal with their share of scars. The Three Hammers had enough numbers for units to be rotated frequently, so the current forces were given some time of leave. Cradle of Humanity screenshot_102.jpg|Gulgrum as a teenage student. screenshot_103.jpg|Gulgrum during his time as a caravaneer and adventurer. screenshot_104.jpg|Gulgrum shortly after obtaining his commission. thulgam.jpg|Thulgam under Captain Darkflame. gulgrum mage.jpg|Gulgrum cut his beard as an apprentice to avoid accidents. gulgrum major.jpg|Gulgrum in combat as a major. screenshot_117.jpg|Gulgrum during his time in the Barrens. kosadin.jpg|Kosadin during his time in the Barrens. screenshot_105.jpg|Gulgrum's father in present day. Category:Alliance Category:Dwarf Category:Dark Iron Category:Noble Category:Mage Category:Adventurer Category:Soldier